Locked Up In Chains
by Invisible As The Wind
Summary: My teeth clenched as my own eyes capture everything. What were they going to do with my brother? An ear shattering scream was heard throughout the forest. EXB.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan:**

"Ohh...Bella", my bother cried as he enveloped me in another hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we embraced each other lovingly. We hadn't seen each other for 5 years since now. I truly can't believe he is here. To be honest, I believe that this is a dream and when my eyes open, he will slowly fade away.

My brother winced as I buried my face closer to his chest. I loosened my grip on his arm and realized I had hurt him. A red mark was visible in his arm, considering he had a short sleeve shirt as clothing. I immediatedly regreted being to close to my brother. What if I lose control? I had to admit his blood was the most mouthwatering scent my nostrils have ever smelt. His scent was heavinly. "I'm sorry", I apologize. A pang of guilt washed over me as I study wound closer. He rubbed the mark with his palm and sighted.

I wrapped one arm around my little brother's waist and lead him to my small cabin. Yes. I purchased a log cabin here in a rainy zone here in New Hamsphire. My nice accomodation was due to my hard work as a bestselling author and becoming part of the editor business. I reach for my pocket and pulled out a small silver key. I opened the door to my little home and helped my brother get inside. His left leg was bruised and he couldn't walk properly. I helped him sit in one of the leather sofa's available and brought him a cup of hot cocoa. It was winter after all. I supposed a hot beverage will warm him up. He took a sip and cleared his throath.

"Don't you eat?", he asked curiously. I shooked my head meaning 'no' and glare at the fireplace. "Look at me", he hissed quietly. I turned my direction to him and simply locked my gaze with his. He wasn't going to last much longer. A vampire's eyes pierce thorught you like a heavy knifes. After a minute he bit his bottom lip ( A trait that we both inhereted from our mother ) and his eyes glued to the wooden floor.

"David, what happened to our parents?", I asked silently and flinched as he closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. He was silence. I broke the short minute of awkward silence and interwined my fingers with his. "Please...", I begged. He took a big gulp of air and began. "Mom and Dad commited suiside", his voice was low and it the news hurt me deeply inside. I sobbed and started screaming for my parents. "No!" I smashed the computer making it break into tiny pieces.

David grabbed my hands and held me closely. It felt calming to have someone hold you and let you cry in his or her arms. I dropped to my knees and sobbed the entire evening. The tension building inside me was slowly fading away. The next couple of days, my brother took good care of me. I called him "the perfect babysitter"just to tease him. He kept torturing me with questions all day. No matter how much I wanted to tell him my secret, it was stricly forbidden. I wanted to scream to the whole world that I'm a vampire but unfortunately that's prohibited.

"That's it! If you do not eat this, I'll shove it down your throath", An angry David came up to me with a tray of food in his hands. I'm gonna tell him. I removed the sheets covering my body and sat up. I slipped in my sandals and tooked David's hands. I led him to the living room and signaled him to sit. He did.

"David...I have something to tell."

"Go on..", he insisted. He looked anxious. HIs eyes twitched meaning he was anxious. I knew him pretty well. He is my brother after all. I felt butterflies in my lower abdomen. I wasn't sure, If I should tell him.

"David...I'm a vampire", My voice was slow and steady at the same time. He frozed and for a second, I thought I gave my 16-year old brother a heart attack. I waved my hand infront of him. He jumped and his faced was completely pale. He chuckled and my jaw dropped open.

"B-bella", he managed in between laughs "Did you just said you were a vampire?", he continued with that goofy expression plastered across his face. I nodded slowly and his posture was tense. His laughing had stopped by now. I watched as his facial expression turned from shock to fear. After a couple of minutes, he finally formualted words.

"I don't care.", he said sternly. Again, shock was writen acrossed my face. How could he not car? For pete sake, I have just confessed the biggest secret in my life to a mortal. This could take my life away.

"What?", I asked incredulously. I could not believe it. Was he being sarcastic or playing tricks on me. I refuse to believe his words. I'm a vampire, he should be running out of here. Why isn't he?

"You heard me. If you would have been a bad vampire, my blood would be already drained.", his smiled at me which made me insanly happy. I felt glad, my brother had accepted the truth.

"Your irises are pitch black. Are you thirsty or something?" he asked. He was incredibly curious much to my disstaste. I admit, I was just like him when bing 16 but now all my childish habits are gone. There's no human left in me.

"Actually, I haven't hunted in a week", I responded. I had to be stuck in this place because my dear brother thought I was ill. He made me rest which I had to do. His scent is killing me. Maybe...he is my _la tua cantante_.

"Well you better go before you eat me alive", he chuckled but I didn't find nothing funny about his joke. I skipped towards the door and exited the cabin. His words kept me thinking which distracted me from my hunt.

David's unfunny joke kept replaying in my head during the entire trip. I t was simply annoying how his voice ket replaying in my mind. Like a broken CD player that is not fixable. Ugh!

_Well you better go before you eat me alive_

The thought was just terryfying. Killing my own brother is nothing to laugh about. I'll never fogive myself if I do. Deep inside me, a voice said _"You are the predator, just eat him". _I let my animalistic side guide me to my next meal.

--

**A/N:** I know, I posted that I'm leaving fanfiction forever in my profile. I been in a state of depression and so has my family. My 23 year old cousin died. If some of you remember my story 'Locked Up In Chains' well here it is. I have added more details to this part. Sorry for the mistakes. Reviews are alway welcome.

_Locked Up In Chains tells the story of Bella being a prisoner to the Volturi because she commited the crime of telling her brother of the existence of vampire's. David Swan was throughly shocked at what her sister had told hm but he accepted her the way she is. Bella was turned by an anonymous vampire. 80 years ago she faked her death and escaped to a rainy zone in New Hamsphire. Her parents gave up looking for her but he brother David never did. He had faith that Bella was alive. He took matters into his own hands and dissapeared one night. His parents thought they lost another child and commited suicide. After 5 years, David found her. The next few chapters will explain of how the volturi got involved and David's dissapearance._


	2. PLEASE READ!

I just finished seeing my reader traffic and in total I have gotten 43 visitors for this story. All I'm asking is review. That's not so hard guys. I't merely take 10 seconds for me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO SECOND CHAPTER IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS !**

**Invisible As The Wind**


End file.
